User blog:AlexTheJustDancer/How To Make The Perfect Just Dance Game
We need an excellent JD game. JD2020 is AMAZING, but we need a better one. Here is my opinion on how to make a perfect Just Dance game. First, have a good mix of songs. A lot of people don’t like the obscure songs in Just Dance, so let’s analyze the songs that could be in a Just Dance game. 1. Popular songs Obviously add some popular songs from today/the past. Here’s some suggestions for the next Just Dance game. *Dance Monkey by Tones and I *Don’t Start Now by Dua Lipa *Bodak Yellow by Cardi B *I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen *Boy With Luv by BTS ft. Halsey *Viva La Vida by Coldplay *DJ Got Us Fallin’ In Love by Usher ft. Pitbull *Shower by Becky G *Sweet But Psycho by Ava Max *Échame La Culpa by Luis Fonsi and Demi Lovato And more popular ones. I know they gotta pay or something to have these songs on the game, but it’d be good if they had some popular songs to appease those kinds of people. 2. Meme songs Take a look at past Just Dance games. 4 had Gangnam Style. 2015 had What Does The Fox Say?. JDU had Boys, and 2020 had Old Town Road (Remix), Skibidi, Soy Yo, And Baby Shark. We need to have a good balance of memey songs and good songs. Here are two meme songs that they could add only if they paired them with a good routine. *Cake By Melanie Martinez *Boys by Charli XCX 3. Add back Mashups, Community Remixes, And Battles The mashups speak for themselves, and so do battles. Fans loved these. Then there’s Community Remixes. I think they’re cool because they allow normal people like you and me to be featured in something huge. It also lets us be part of our favorite video game. 4. Trash JDU and bring back DLC I mean, JDU is ok, but the DLC system is better. Why pay for 500+ routines when you’re only gonna play a few when you could buy a few of the songs you know you like from before and try out new ones! You could have a DLC season pass as well to make it easier. Just make sure the new DLC routines are good... and that you bring back Slumber Party. 5. Add some obscure songs The obscure songs sometimes get the best routines. For example, New Reality From JD2019 was (and still is) one of my favorite routines! I don’t know why though. So don’t just cram a game full of obscure songs. Add some here and here. There’s a perfect example of an obscure song I just heard for the first time, Orderly Fashion by Wow and Flutter, that could be in JD as an “obscure” song. 6. Don’t cram Gold Moves I’ve seen a lot of people criticize The Time (Dirty Bit) for having a single Gold Move when it’s a BEP song. And I get this. It really annoys me how so many of these awesome songs aren’t getting barely any Gold Moves, so stop cramming Gold Moves in a song to make it one. Scatter them in the routine to make it more enjoyable. 7. Calm down on Extremes/stop making trash themed alternates The alternate for Taki Taki is a Caveman dance, which is horrible and bleh. I think the reason the 2020 themed alternates were trash is because there were too many extremes. I mean, some of them were good, but others weren’t. Look back at 2019’s themed alternates (not BBTT or WAYN) and you’ll see you kinda tried! You also made my ultimately fav Extreme, Mad Love. 8. Add good previous/new routines to JDU This kinda ignores point four, but if you’re gonna keep JDU, at least add good previous/new songs. You’ve been doing decent lately *cough cough You Don’t Know Me cough cough* but also trash lately *cough cough Boys and Into the Unknown cough cough* at adding exclusives, so do better all around. The previous songs you’ve been adding are decent, so yeah. Alright! That’s my opinion on how to make a perfect Just Dance game! Thanks for reading this really long blog post, and feel free to let me know what you think! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts